


Doppelgänger

by Marvel Is A Bisexual Disaster (CalJordan)



Category: Hot Tube Time Machine (2010) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Gen, Hey look at that, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Not Beta Read, also the hot tub time machine rpf tag is brand new, because since hot tube time machine exists in the mcu, endgame spoilers, i just wanted to use the sebastian stan(mcu) tag, it's another shitpost, no plot here, then so does sebastian stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalJordan/pseuds/Marvel%20Is%20A%20Bisexual%20Disaster
Summary: Once, a strike team came for Sebastian Stan in the middle of the night, and he was held for interrogation for more than 12 hours until they figured out he wasn't the one they were looking for. During a gala held in Tony Stark's honour (and Natasha Romanoff's may no one forget her), he finally meets the one they were looking for.MCU's Sebastian Stan meets Bucky Barnes.





	Doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian Stan might seem out of character here. I will use the excuse that this is a fictionalized version of him from another Earth. Arigato

"So you're the reason I can't leave the country anymore?"

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you are talking about"

"They came in the middle of the night, fucking hurt me because they thought i was you. they though i had bombed the vienna international centre"

"i'm sorry you had to go thru that. but it wasn't me. i was being set."

"sorry i came on to you then. it seems we where both the victims in this case."

"for what it's worth, I really liked Hot Tub Time Machine"

"thank you? it's not my best movie"

"i watched it because my friends recently time travelled and made a bunch of references i didn't understand. but i liked it. it was good. i had fun watching it"

"aw thank you, you're too kind"

"if they ever make a movie about me, which they should because it's a hell of a story, would you do the honour of playing me?"

"it would be my honour."


End file.
